


Angel in a Red Robe

by LeMangeLumiere



Category: Vampire Hunter D (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Meier is a lord or something, And the other person being all 'oh how nice they smell so nice', Bathing/Washing, F/M, Fluffy Ending, My First Work in This Fandom, My favorite trope is someone taking a bath and smelling nice and being clean, Nobility, Then they have to take another bath, Vampires, Vanilla, loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 17:32:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18393074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeMangeLumiere/pseuds/LeMangeLumiere
Summary: A simple Meier/Charlotte fluffy nsfw.





	Angel in a Red Robe

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @ScarletLavellan, but also for me because I have been in a terrible writing slump lately. And sure, this may not cure it, but it feels REALLY nice to finally get something started AND finished.
> 
> So I hope you enjoy it, Lafaiette!

Meier could feel it; the night had begun it’s descent into morning, and his whole body seemed to tighten at the thought of sleep. His spine ached, each of his fingers tensed unconsciously, even his neck had grown stiff merely confirming the time in his head.

He had been working since he had awoken. Countless papers to fill, servants who had yet to be paid, taxes to be collected. His lower half felt as if it had always been in that chair, that husky red chair that sat in his decedent office.

And worst of all, he had promised this night to Charlotte.

She had been kind about it, showing her disappointment only in her soft hazel eyes, but seeing such a feeling within her filled Meier with a sorrow he thought he had left behind long ago. But as she had his heart, so too did she have his feelings.

As he opened the door to their shared room he was careful not to make a noise so as not to wake her. His ruby eyes scanned the magnificent canopy bed, peering through the gauzy white curtains at where she laid, just enough on the edge that he often worried she would fall off in her sleep. However, upon further inspection, he found the bed was empty.

“Oh, Meier!” A soft voice called in surprise just behind him. He turned his gaze over his shoulder and moved, his arm slipping from the door. Charlotte smiled kindly, a thick towel in her hand as she gently squeezed the water from her locks, once a mahogany now the deepest brown. His gaze turned lower, spotting a splash of color against her flushed pale skin.

The color he had seen her wear most was white, one of her favorites, and though a part of him adored the innocent color he reveled when she wore others; his colors most of all. A robe of blood red clung to her hot skin, sweeping elegantly down her hips and pooling lightly around her thin ankles. The lace tickled against her delicate wrists, and he found his gaze wandering back to her hazel eyes.

“Have you enjoyed your bath?” He asked calmly, a subtle smile on his lips. He stepped back, reaching his arm over, pushing the door wide for her to enter.

She nodded her head, slinking in past him. A scent caught in the air as she passed and Meier drank it in, his eyes fluttering closed.

Lavender, perhaps?

She found her way to the bed, setting herself onto the soft white sheets as she continued drying her hair, bringing a hand back to pull the locks over her shoulders. Nimble fingers brushed through the strands, tugging out any stubborn knots that she had missed during the bath. Meier slinked his clothes into the closet without much elegance.

“I would…” He paused, casting a look over his shoulder. She turned to meet his eyes.

“Like to apologize for today.”

“There’s no need, my dear.” Each smile she gave worked like medicine to relax his aching muscles. Any more and he’d feel like a new man. 

“You’re a busy man, after all.”

His eyes followed the flash of movement and caught her as she moved her eyes absently to the ground, her thin fingers reaching behind her hair to pull at her heavy locks. A minuscule huff came from her as she did her best to pull them into a braid.

And just like the head it was attached to, the hair was rebellious and slipped from her fingers. Her shoulders slouched in defeat as she tossed the towel aside, kicking her slippers to join in a pile in the corner of the room. Meier couldn’t help but laugh, and as he approached the opposite side of the bed Charlotte turned around, her hand sliding against the cool silk. He sat and placed his own lily white hand on hers, relishing in the heat of her flushed skin.

“Will you help me with my hair?” She asked. Meier nodded, using a nail to flick away a stray hair that had been tickling his forehead. He pushed his fists into the bed and urged himself onto his knees behind her as she took position. With his long nails it was easy enough to tuck any strands back into the massive braid as it seemed far more lenient in their rebelliousness when Meier was involved.

And as soon as he had begun it was over.

He lowered his hand, allowing his nails to safely graze over the skin of her neck and to settle on her shoulder as she brought the braid over the other side. He brought his nose forward, nuzzling in the nape of her neck. Charlotte giggled, reaching back to tug on his snow white hair, a trick she had learned he liked.

He wished he didn’t have to do his Lordly duties so often. After all, just how many promises did he intend to make just for duty to break them?

And how long would it be before Charlotte grew tired of it?

She could leave in the day and never return, and his heart would shatter into a -

“You’re thinking too much again.” Her voice floated into his thoughts. A smile reactively spread on his lips, she was right, after all.

He nuzzled in further.

“Let’s go to the Moon.”

Charlotte gave a laugh of surprise and lowered her head, revealing more of her back as the robe slipped away, tied loose around her waist.

“That again?” She teased. A hum rumbled in his throat as she pulled away, allowing him to slink onto his back and turn his eyes to the ceiling. His fingers fumbled with the frills of his shirt, pulled carelessly open.

He’d always wanted to visit the Moon. That spaceship was merely gathering dust in that tower of the castle. All he’d have to do is press a few buttons and they could spend eternity in the stars, dancing in the perfumed fields of lunar flowers.

“I’m open to the idea.” Charlotte’s voice called from the other side of the room.

Meier leapt up eagerly, placing both hands behind him to keep him steady as he whipped his eyes over to her.

Her skin was flushed and pale, tender rosy nipples standing at attention. The flickering candles highlighted the slope of her subtle breasts, and her hazel eyes sparkled in delight, casting her in a warm, sunset-ish glow.

“Oh.” He uttered breathlessly. He didn’t often stare wide eyed and mouth agape. He never had, in fact, until he met Charlotte. 

And there was plenty to look at.

His body shivered and shuffled back to make space as she crawled into bed, settling comfortably beside Meier. His eyes followed the slope of her breasts, down the smoothness of her belly.

He could smell her from there, and it was no longer just the lavender.

His hand moved slowly, surely rising to take her cheek and rub his thumb against her bottom lip. She gave the pad of his thumb a quick kiss, her hand wrapping around his wrist to pull him closer.

He tilted his head.

“You are so beautiful.”

To his surprise, she eased him down onto his back, putting a hand by his hip to support herself over him.

A dominant move.

He shivered in anticipation.

She lowered herself, nestling into the nook of his arm as their lips pressed seamlessly together as they had done thousands of times before, but with no less love and compassion. His hand found her head, his nails scraping softly on her scalp as he took a soft handful of her mahogany locks. Her finger traced the sinews of his neck as his cool body pressed against her flushed skin.

His other hand ghosted down the wide expanse of her back, taking an earnest handful of the flesh of her rear. A sigh tumbled from her pink lips and Meier took this chance to pull himself up and hover over her.

Her hair had already come undone around her like a pair of dark wings, her cheeks red and blood coursing rapidly through her, he could feel her pulse beating fervently as he took hold of her wrist. 

His other hand palmed against her belly button, trailing down until he came upon a place burning red hot. This time a whimper escaped her, but her hazel eyes still burned with desire, watching his every move.

He pressed his fingers to her core, a sigh of delight rumbling through his chest as he brought the fingers up for inspection.

“I’ve wanted you all day.” She mentioned between breaths, rubbing her thighs together at the sight of his ruby eyes turning dark, his pupils blown wide in arousal.

“And now,” He began, parting her tender thighs with his own knees.

“I can attend to my dearest properly.”

He wrapped his hands around her waist and hoisted her closer, her legs resting on his strong thighs and bringing her core closer to his throbbing member, still tucked behind tight black trousers. His palms trembled across her thighs, ears relishing each shallow breath and gasp she made at the sensations.

“And worship her as she deserves.”

He leaned over her, claiming her neck with his kisses. Her arms wrapped instinctively around him as his hands groped and massaged her back and rear. His sharp teeth grazed against her neck and a gasp caught in her throat.

He’d never bite her, of course.

“Oh Meier…” She cooed. He could feel her heat through the fabric of his trousers, and with each kiss and nibble and scrape it caused him more delicious pain. A hand slithered down to her hot lips, spreading and feeling for that precious pearl.

A hot gasp left her lips as she latched onto his pale hair, pulling it free from it’s ribbon. Her legs trembled as he moved his fingers, slowly kneading round and round.

“Do not tease me so…” Her plea was unconscious, a reactionary gesture as she writhed beneath him. He rumbled against her neck, giving a little lick before pulling back to his full height. She rested her hands just below his elbows.

“Then may I?” He gave a little thrust of his hips, bucking into her, giving her a little taste of what was to come. Her hand slid down to meet his, their fingers weaving together.

“My darling, please…”

He pulled his member free, and pressed the tip to her needy lips.

“Of course, my love.”

His other hand entwined with hers and he pressed in, hissing at the sheer heat of her. She too let out a cry, tossing her head back in ecstasy. 

The pace was slow, achingly slow. Each pump had Charlotte cooing in delight, mumbled words of love, adoration and pleasure falling from Meier’s lips like rain, showering her in praise.

“So warm…” He whispered.

“I love you!” She held to him tighter. He couldn’t help but focus on it, each time he pulled out she clung closer, and each little thrust forcing a shiver from her.

The room soon filled with the sounds of his skin slapping against hers, the pace growing faster. She fell to her back and took hold of her thighs, spreading herself even further for him. He angled his hips, pushing his member deep inside, deeper than before, and this time it urged a moan so loud she couldn’t hide it behind her hand.

Her nectar trickled down her feverish skin as he reached forward, taking hold of her tender breasts. He flicked the nipples with his thumb, a bead of sweat falling from the side of his face.

She glistened in the low light of the candles.

A feeling began to grow from within her, low in her belly, like a spring slowly coiling together.

“Faster, Meier!” She begged, grasping tightly to his hair. He cradled her lower back, obliging his beloved.

The slaps grew faster, their heat rising, the lascivious sounds filling her ears now burning red hot. More and more, faster still, the weight of him, his scent, the feeling of his strong arms around her nearly had her overcome.

He lifted her easily into his lap, thrusting up with his strong thighs.

“Oh!” Her voice was ragged. Her nails scratched up his back as she tossed her head backwards, her eyes nearly rolling back in sheer pleasure.

Any more and she would explode!

Meier latched his lips to her neck, sucking harshly, lapping at the wound with his tongue.

The coil wound within her, and with a particularly rough thrust she came undone, her core spasming and body writhing within the strength of his arms around her.

“Charlotte!” He followed suit, a choked out moan rumbling from his chest as he spilt his seed, hot against his coolness. He filled her completely, spilling from her to the messy bed below, their bodies wracked with tremors of pleasure as everything turned white.

 

Charlotte was lowered softly onto her back as Meier pulled himself from her, half missing her heat as he did. The coolness of the silk sheets cradled her sweaty back, Meier’s cool arms wrapped around her sending an extra chill up her spine.

He still smelt so wonderful, of the freshest wet stones of a deep forest river. 

Perhaps she would have to take another bath.

“When do you think we can go to the Moon?” She inquired softly, picking and twisting strands of his white hair between her fingers. He nuzzled her face into his chest and smiled, taking in the scent of her hair.

“Whenever you would like, my beloved.”

She hummed in delight. Her hand traveled down, resting just below her belly button.

“I’m sure the children will love the moon as much as you do, darling.”

Meier froze, allowing her to slip from his tight embrace. His ruby eyes were wide in shock, mouth clenched tightly.

“Children?” His voice trembled as if it weren’t his own. She brought his hair over his shoulder, placing a soft, devoted kiss to the tips, hazel eyes flashing.

Meier leapt up, his hands wrapped around her back and pulling her along with him.

“Then we should go now!” He held her close, supporting her still trembling body.

“Now?” 

“So the children may know nothing of this wicked world!”

She thought to herself for a moment, resting her cheek on his chest. The world is not so wicked, she thought, if Meier was in it. Her thoughts drifted back to the moment as something hot trickled from her core.

Her cheeks burst into a healthy pink as she scrunched her eyes closed.

“I think perhaps, Meier, a bath first.”

**Author's Note:**

> PS: At one point I got kind of mad because things weren't coming together, so to hold my place as I took a break I wrote
> 
> She crawled into bed, her breasts sashaying breastily as she breasts breasted with her nippy nips.
> 
> And it's honestly the best sentence I have written in the entirety of my writing career. Erotic writers, eat your hearts out, I'm coming in and taking ALL your titles!


End file.
